The Lost One: Firestar's Journey
by Windclaw-Warrior of Skyclan
Summary: Firestar takes a journey to find a long lost brother. With graystripe will he succeed, will the newest prephecy be fulfilled. My first FanFic. Hope you like it! Please R
1. Prolouge

**This is he beginning of my story, there is definitely more to come. Hope you like it!!! **

Prologue:

_The one that was lost shall be found… and so the forest shall be plunged into darkness. _

A she-cat with blue-gray fur looked up as two cats with starlight in their paws padded down into the hollow. Once the cats were in the hollow the she-cat glanced down into the sparkling pool at her feet once more before opening her jaws to speak.

"Come," she mewled "see for yourself what I see now."

The cats took one wary look at each other and padded toward the cat and sat down on either side of her.

"Now look," the she-cat commanded.

As the cats stared down into the pool the water began to ripple from an unseen force and an image of a cat came into view. His pelt was bright orange, but soon the view switched to a different cat. His Tom had pale orange fur, but this fur was so pale that it almost seemed colorless. Yet almost immediately the image changed to a view of four massive trees that stood together. As the cats looked on, huge storm clouds covered the trees and a sharp wind whipped the monstrous trees back and forth as an ominous voice said, "_The one that was lost shall be found… and so the forest shall be plunged into darkness." _Then the pool was as blank and still as when the cats had arrived.

"But Bluestar, what can this mean for Firestar" asked the tortoiseshell cat beside her.

"He obviously needs to find this cat, his kin. But after that I do not know Spottedleaf," murmured Bluestar.

A new rasping voice then asked in a quiet voice, "What would you like us to do Bluestar."

"I would like you to watch over him with me and guide his steps toward this cat he must bring back, will you do that for me Yellowfang? And you to Spottedleaf?"

"Of course we will" they both replied.

Yellowfang and Spottedleaf left with Bluestar , but as they were leaving Bluestar cast one more glance back as it to see if there was anything more that could reassure her before she left, but nothing happened and she bounded back up the slope towards her fellow cats.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Firestar crept up on the nice plump mouse, being careful not to let his pawsteps break any of the twigs and dry leaves around him.

Suddenly he caught a whiff of a sweet scent and whipped around. He was staring into the face of a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat. It was then that he realized he was in a dream.

"Spottedleaf…," he murmured.

"Yes my dear. Come- Yellowfang and I have something important to show you," Spottedleaf replied.

Spottedleaf turned and led Firestar away from the clearing he had been in. Slowly, the hill started to slope downwards until they arrived in a new clearing. This one had a pool of water at the bottom of it. Yellowfang was standing over it peering into the depths.

"Yellowfang, He is here," yowled Spottedleaf, breaking the silence and Yellowfang's thoughts.

"Good, Good," se mewled distractedly.

"Why am I here," asked Firestar.

With on glance at Yellowfang, Spottedleaf replied, "There is a new prophecy, one that involves you, come and look into the pool to see what I mean."

Firestar padded up and gazed down into the pool. An image flashed onto the surface; it was a pale ginger-colored tom threading his way through a forest. As soon as this image flashed on the surface of the water, a cold wind blew through the hollow, rifling the cat's fur as a deep dark voice howled, "_The lost one shall be found…and so the forest will be plunged into __darkness__."_

This happened quite quickly and soon the wind had died down again.

"What does this mean?" asked Firestar urgently to the cats on either side of him.

"You must find this cat, but beyond this we are unsure,' rasped Yellowfang.

"You must bring one cat from your clan to accompany you on your journey," Spottedleaf added.

"For now, we leave you," the two she-cats mewled together.

"Wait, Spottedleaf, Yellowfang, WAIT!!!!" Firestar yowled desperately as they faded into the surrounding forest.

Firestar opened his eyes; he was in his den under Highrock lying on his back and breathing hard. He slowly turned to his belly and gave himself a quick wash. The, digging his claws into the soft ground around him, he stretched luxuriously feeling hardened muscles unknot and relax. He padded out of his den and called for Graystripe.

"Graystripe, come with me after your done organizing patrols. I need to talk with you and Cinderpelt," mewled Firestar.

"Uhh, okay, I'll be right there," Graystripe yowled back.

Firestar turned from Graystripe and padded into Cinderpelt's den.

When Cinderpelt noticed Firestar she asked, "Hi Firestar, What do you need."

"I need to talk to you and Graystripe. I need a medicine cat's advice," he answered anxiously.

"Okay," said Cinderpelt as she pointed to three sets of moss, "Why don't we sit here and wait for Graystripe,"

A moment later Graystripe padded into the den and sat next to Cinderpelt across from Firestar. "What did you need us for," he asked.

Firestar took a deep breath and related his dream to both of the cats sitting opposite to him. For a while after he had finished they sat in stunned silence.

After a bit Graystripe broke the silence, "Are you crazy!! You and I can't leave. Our clan is just beginning to rebuild after the last leaf-bare. Also, Sandstorm is carrying your kits, you can't-"

"Calm down Graystripe," Cinderpelt yowled over his voice, "I believe that Firestar should go, and you should accompany him. The Fresh-kill is piling up and we aren't starving anymore. I do agree that this is bad-timing, but we can't ignore it and Firestar will have to appoint a temporary leader and deputy, as well as a new mentor for Bramblepaw."

Graystripe looked at her in a grudging way and mewled, "Fine, I'll go, but I still don't like it."

Firestar padded out of the den and called to Sandstorm. She padded up to him and they both laid down. He explained his dream and what he and Graystripe had to do. He also named her temporary leader and said that she could choose whoever she wanted to be deputy. Sandstorm, after a long look at Firestar nodded solemnly.

Then he jumped onto High rock and called for a clan meeting. Looking at Cinderpelt once, he told the Clan what he and Graystripe had to do amid outraged cries.

"Enough," Firestar yowled above all others, "I have made up my mind. Sandstorm is temporary leader and will appoint a new temporary deputy. Graystripe and I hope to be back by the next gathering. If we are not,……. Then decide what to do at that time. Goodbye everyone."

Nodding to Graystripe, they both padded out of the hollow as cats gazed up at them in bewilderment.


End file.
